


Pirate Property

by ephemerality



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pirate AU, Possible sex scenes, Romance, That One Fic With the Gay and the Pirates, does this title even work, i don't know tbh i'm so bad at titling, if y'all like it let me know, oooh yeah cussing i forgot about that, that's it that's what it's called, there will be cussing, this was actually much easier to write than i thought it would be, three guesses as to who the captain is, why can't i just call it, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's when his brain throws its hands up, announces, "I'm done," and walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which There Is Much Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my first ever multichaptered fic!! I've been meaning to do one of these for ages and i'm so excited to finally do it. also i love pirates. hopefully it'll all make sense, but if any part of it is confusing to you please let me know so i can fix it. i'd love any constructive criticism y'all can give me! btw this is not a Pirates of the Caribbean au, it's just straight Victorian age pirates. also no this has not been beta'd yet

He supposes he should've seen this coming, but really, it's his own fault. This is what he gets for running away from home and straight into pirate waters.

The captain looks him up and down. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" And his lips curl in a smirk as his crew snickers behind him. His accent is clearly foreign, and Slaine focuses on that, trying to discern where it could be from. It's lilting in some places, but crass in others, an accent he's never heard before. Maybe it's a combination of accents? Not that it's uncommon for pirates to be foreign. It bothers him that he can't place it. He isn't sure why it matters.

Slaine glares, trying to look as menacing as he can on his knees with his wrists tied in front of him. It must not be nearly as menacing as he's hoping for, because the captain's hell-colored eyes glint with mirth. "Tell me, what's a sweet maiden like you doing in a place like this?"

_Maiden?_

_Right._

He's still wearing the makeup, jewelry, and dress he'd donned in order to slip away, out of his house, past his parents and the servants, and onto one of the smaller, more modest of his family's ships, and the fact that his hair reaches all the way to his mid-back probably doesn't help. He'd tried to take the dress off, but apparently it required two sets of hands to remove, and he was loath to take a knife to such a pretty dress. He sends yet another silent thank you to Asseylum, who gussied him up well enough that the façade still holds even after being manhandled by pirates, and who has no doubt been caught masquerading as him by now. He hopes she's not in too much trouble.

_Worry about her later. Worry about yourself now._ He's still angry at how easily they'd taken his ship. He'd liked to think he could hold his own, but he'd been terribly wrong. The corset and hoop skirts hadn't exactly helped either. Thankfully he'd been the only one on board, so no one else would get hurt. He wants to kick himself for ever thinking this plan would work in the first place.

He notices the pirates are still waiting for an answer, but he's not about to give them one. The captain seems to realize this, and his smirk widens. "What's your name, angel?"

Slaine can't suppress his disgusted shiver at the nickname, and the captain's smirk becomes a full-blown grin. He motions to one of the crew members, a red headed woman with freckles. "Take our angel down to my quarters."

Oh, _hell_ no.

Slaine surveys his surroundings. The wind blows through his hair and his earrings brush against his face. He's on their boat, still kneeling, and all around him are pirates and weapons, swords, guns, even torches, snuffed out in the daylight, but still hanging on the wall. The steering wheel isn't too far off either, but one glance at any of the pirates lets him know that he would never make it that far, not with these odds. He couldn't fight them off, not even if they came at him one at a time, and he doubts they would be so courteous. _But what if you don't have to fight them?_

His gaze falls on the edge of the ship, and he tries to calculate how long it would take him to reach it. Swimming to shore or until he finds a non-pirate ship is not particularly sensible, especially in these waters, where he's the only one dumb enough to sail alone and unarmed, and where anything could be lurking below, but he's sure that it's better than whatever lies in the captain' quarters. He can only imagine what will happen when they find out he's not a maiden, let alone his identity. He's never been good at running, but this is a short enough distance that maybe he can sprint it, and surely he can reach the edge before that pirate woman grabs him.

But they'll catch him before he even stands up if he isn't careful. So rather than stand, he drops to the wooden deck of the ship, prays he won't get any splinters, and rolls, curling in to a ball, towards the edge, and away from all the pirates, who had apparently not considered that he might try to jump off the ship. He hears someone say, "What the -" and his bet is on the fellow with the cutlass and the carrot colored hair who seems to be cursed with a naturally confused expression, and someone grabs at him but they're too slow, he's already reaching the edge, throwing his leg over the side and falling -

A hand catches the rope that binds his wrists, yanking them up at a sharp angle, making the rope chafe against his skin. He bites his lip hard.

"What do you think you're doing, angel?"

Slaine leans his head back, squinting at the sun behind the captain's head. What does the arrogant dolt _think_ he's doing, going for a leisurely swim?

The captain must be able to read his thoughts, not that Slaine was making any attempt to hide them. "Trying to escape, are we? And here I was expecting you to offer money in exchange for a safe return. Don't you have a rich, loving family who must be desperate to have to back?"

Slaine resists the urge to grind his teeth together, wondering if the man is trying to push all his buttons on purpose, or if he was just really lucky. _On purpose_ , he decides. _He's definitely the type to do it on purpose. Best not to give him any encouragement._

His continued silence doesn't seem to bother the captain in the slightest. He simply asks, "Would you like me to let you go?"

_No duh_ , Slaine thinks, and it must be written all over his face, because the captain laughs - _laughs_. "Too bad. I'm not going to. You may have been someone else's angel before, but you're my angel now, and I'm a very possessive man."

And that's when his brain throws its hands up, announces, "I'm done," and walks away.

He pulls his legs up and starts kicking at the captain's hands, or as near as he can get, not caring if the captain or any of the pirates leaning over the railing to watch, can see up his skirt. _Did he just claim me? Am I pirate property now? The other pirates could be witnesses. Would anyone believe them? Would this hold up in a court? Would anyone even argue with them? Aren't there laws against this? Not that pirates would obey laws anyway. What do they even do with the people they claim anyway? Do they sell them? Rape them? Eat them? Make them walk the plank? Torture or kill them for fun?_

Oh, why hadn't he paid attention when his tutor talked about this?

_Because you were arrogant. You thought this would never happen to you._

Some of his panic/fear for his life/sheer terror must show on his face, because the captain sighs. "You really don't want to be owned, do you?"

He doesn't stop thrashing against the captain's hold, but the statement makes him wonder how transparent he really is. Why didn't he just assume Slaine didn’t want to be a pirate's property?

He dismisses that as a new idea comes to mind: slipping his hands out of the rope. That would require significant effort, and definitely wouldn't be pleasant, but it's worth a try. Unfortunately, it seems the captain has caught onto his train of thought, because he motions with his free hand - and it's then that Slaine realizes the captain has been holding him up with one hand and an ease that Slaine envies. The captain maintains his relaxed aura of indifference, and Slaine wonders if he's even capable of showing emotion. Two pirates sidle up to the captain on either side, the carrot top looking vaguely impressed and the redhead seeming highly amused. They each grab one of his arms and yank him onto the deck. His shoulders scream with the movement but he refuses to join them, instead clenching his teeth and falling flat on his face. The captain takes hold of his bound hands once again, hoists him up, and that's when he catches sight of the sword.

It's not very extravagant, for a pirate captain. They're usually very easy to identify, if not by the way they parade their wealth around, then by the way their crew tends to cower, either in fear or in silent hatred. But this captain does not parade, and this crew does not cower, and there is an air of trust between them that Slaine does not understand. This goes against everything he remembers being taught about pirates. He would not have known who the captain was, if not for the way his crew treated him. He does not command loyalty, or obedience. They give it freely, and they are tuned themselves to his wavelength, knowing where he is, anticipating his movements. He has been told that pirate captains are dictators, but this captain seems to run a democracy. He dresses so plainly, from the simple black eyepatch over his left eye to the knee-length faded brown coat to the sword at his hip.

It's silver, devoid of any stones or designs save for the small ruby embedded in the hilt. _A ruby_ , Slaine thinks idly, _that matches the exact color of the captain's eye. A pity he's only got one._ He can't reach the sword from this height, and he doubts he can unsheathe it before getting caught. Not to mention he's no good with long swords and is more likely to kill himself by accident. But next to it, strapped to the captain's thigh, is a dagger. It looks to be a smaller version of the sword, with a tiny ruby in the hilt and maybe six inches long. _That_ he can reach, and possibly even handle without dying by his own hand.

Not pausing to consider how badly this could go - they're _pirates_ , they could just as easily rape and kill him if he proves to be too much trouble or fails - he moves. As the captain pulls him up, Slaine stumbles against him. His hands close around the hilt of the dagger and he pulls it free.

He catches a glimmer of pleased surprise in the captain's eye, something like pride. It annoys him, and suddenly he is so, so angry. All the shock of being attacked by pirates seems to have been replaced by raw anger, melting together with his anger at his family and his anger at himself. He is furious. He doesn't think he's ever been furious in his life. He wonders if it shows.

Slaine sticks the dagger in the captain's face, not entirely sure what he's doing but certain that this will help him escape somehow. He jerks back, out of the captain's grasp, further infuriated by the look on his face. Not leering or arrogant like before, something else, that he can't make sense of, and he hates it. He saws at the rope binding his wrists, a weird balancing act that involves him nearly stabbing himself in the face, and finds himself muttering under his breath to the dagger. "No, stop that. _Do what I say, dammit_. You're not a very nice dagger, are you?"

Just as he saws through the last bit of rope, he hears a suspicious sound from the captain, and looks up to see him laughing quietly. Slaine levels a fuming glare at him, who only smiles, and a tall dark haired pirate lady has the gall to snicker. He turns his glare on her, expecting her to laugh more, but instead she stops all together, watching him warily. He feels mildly homicidal right now. That must be why.

He backs up to the edge of the ship once again, this time armed, and swinging the dagger around wildly at any pirate who comes within ten feet of him. They could probably take him, but they don't, and he isn't about to question his luck.

"Leaving us so soon, angel?" the captain taunts him, and he scowls, wishing he had the guts to shove the dagger into the man's good eye.

But he's not strong enough, and he doubts he ever will be, so instead he drops the sawed through rope on the deck and throws himself overboard.

He hears shouts of indignation or anger or something else, he can't tell. He hits the water hard, with a splash, and seizes up momentarily at the freezing cold. He comes back up gasping for air, coughing, fighting not to sink against the weight of the soaked dress, clutching the dagger with both hands. His right hand stings, and he realizes he'd grabbed the blade as he'd hit the water. It isn't a deep cut, so he decides not to worry about it. He feels a sense of accomplishment, having escaped the ship _and_ stolen the captain's dagger. That ought to teach him. He doubts it will teach that damned pirate anything, but he likes to pretend.

Thanking Asseylum for insisting he learn to swim - _"What if you fall off a boat, Slaine? You know you will eventually, with your clumsiness."_ \- he begins to move away from the ship, cursing his long wet hair every time it gets in his eyes. His family had never allowed him to cut it, but he resolves to do so at the next opportunity.

He isn't exactly sure where he's going. It isn't like he can go back to his boat now that the pirates have it. But he's definitely going somewhere far, far away from any pirates.

The water is cold. He'd figured moving would help, but it doesn't seem to. He can feel it seeping into his bones, turning him numb, so when he feels something brush against his leg he dismisses it as nothing. He's losing the feeling in his legs faster than he thought he would, and he hasn't even gotten fifty meters away yet. This is not going to be pleasant.

He ignores the hollering from the pirate ship. Those idiots are probably throwing a tantrum over losing him. He hears a soft splash behind him and turns slightly. There is a rope dangling from the ship, held at the end by none other than the captain himself, and he looks concerned. Pleased. But also genuinely concerned. Now that Slaine is listening, he can make out what the captain is yelling.

"Are you stupid?! Do you want to die?"

_What?_ Slaine rolls his eyes, treading water. The captain is trying to scare him into coming back. Slaine sticks his tongue out at him, reveling in the pure shock that dances across his features, and starts to turn away again.

And that's when he sees the ripple in the water.


	2. The One Where Slaine Makes a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Slaine had stopped to think at all before flinging himself off the ship, he would've realized how stupid of an idea it was. Unfortunately, thinking doesn't seem to be his strong suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to have this up a few days ago but then i was a huge procrastinator and that didn't happen. but!!! it's here now!! also wow this is so short, i'll try to have another chapter up soon! I am starting a Devils and Realist fic though, so i might go back and forth between this fic and that one. BUT i promise i am not abandoning this fic!!!

If Slaine had stopped to think at all before flinging himself off the ship, he would've realized how stupid of an idea it was. Unfortunately, thinking doesn't seem to be his strong suit.

His eyes focus on the movement in the water around him. They could be anything. He has no clue what kind of creatures lurk in these depths. They could tear him to pieces. Better than dying at the hands of that damned captain.

_ Is it though? _

He glances at the rope, maybe twenty meters away. He could probably make it. Should he?

Something brushes against his arm and he jerks it back, close to his chest. He sticks the dagger out, feeling foolish. What, does he think this creature ( _or creatures_ ) would just swim onto the dagger? He certainly hopes so, but it's highly unlikely. Behind him, someone is still shouting at him. Not the captain, though the accent is the same, the voice is distinctly female. _The tall dark haired woman?_ She had looked a lot like the captain. Whoever it is, she wants him to come back to the ship. Well, she'll just have to get used to disappointment.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches another wave, further off but rapidly approaching, and only his noble upbringing staves off the string of curse words. But nothing can get rid of the intense fear bubbling in his chest, filling him up from head to toe, paralyzing him. He does not want to be anyone's property. He also doesn't want to die. His tutor's voice rings in his head, from long ago, back when Slaine actually listened to him. _"Choose something. Not doing anything is a choice, but it's the most likely to get you killed." A wry smile. "Don't get killed, Slaine."_

He stops himself from glancing at the rope again. He's not getting back on that ship.

But he still hasn't moved. He can't. Why can't he move? He needs to move.

He hears more shouting, different voices, some unfamiliar. Are they fighting? He's about to dismiss it entirely when he hears a loud splash behind him. _Another creature?_ He tries to summon the courage to turn around, only to feel something grab him around the waist.

Later, he will deny that any sound left his mouth whatsoever, but if he's being perfectly honest, he might've screamed a little. Or a lot. He tries to jerk away, very confused as to what kind of creature would grab him like this and not at all pleased at being touched. He thrashes wildly, kicking below the water and trying to twist around, swinging the dagger at it, blindly flailing around and hoping to hit something that will make the creature let him go.

There is a chuckle in his ear, low and dark, and he tries not to scream again. "Hello, angel."

_ Why _ had he not killed this man? He knew there was a reason, but at the moment it escaped him.

Slaine continues to wave his arms around and kick underwater uselessly. Something flies past him, a harpoon? He sees it slice through the water, less than two meters away from him. He's holding a sharp thing too, isn't he? Maybe if he stabs the captain, the creatures will go after him instead of Slaine. Unfortunately, he seems to be hopeless with any sort of weapon, because the captain catches his wrists, holding them against his chest with one hand, the other wrapped around the rope he'd dropped earlier. "Shhh, stop fighting me," the captain murmurs directly into his ear. It's probably meant to be comforting. Slaine is not comforted in the slightest.

He snaps his head back at an angle, feeling the back of his head connect with something relatively soft, followed by a _crack_ and a hiss of pain from behind him. It hurts, but seems to hurt the captain more. Good.

The captain's hold on him tightens. Not good.

He jerks his head back again, but misses this time. The captain sighs, sounding annoyed and…something else. He doesn't dwell on it, because the damn pirate growls, "Calm your tits, sugar."

_ What. _

Never in his life has he been so furious. So, so, _furious_. He thought he was furious before, but clearly he has a lot more capacity for fury than he'd thought possible. He's so busy being furious that he almost doesn't realize the captain is handing him the rope and pushing him to climb it, and he's shocked enough that he's actually complying. He might be blushing something fierce if he wasn't in the process of freezing to death. Something snakes past his ankle. He ignores it. The captain is going to protect him, the captain is get him back on the ship.

Wait no. He doesn't want to get back on the ship.

"Get back on the fucking ship," the pirate mutters when Slaine stops moving. "Unless you _want_ to be torn apart by God knows what. I've seen it happen, princess, it's not pleasant. Their teeth are sharp as hell, and some of them'll electrocute you. They like to take their time, you know, play with their food before they-"

_ Don't get killed, Slaine. _

Slaine starts climbing.

He hears a quiet chuckle from underneath him, and deliberately steps on the captain's head as he makes his way up, pleased that he can at least climb a rope in a dress, if nothing else. This disguise will require a great deal of practice. Now that he's paying a little more attention, he notices the harpoon from earlier. It's stuck in something, bobbing up and down in the waves, something gray, that he can't make out very clearly. He glances up at the edge of the ship, where the redheaded lady is holding another harpoon. Did she throw that? He makes a note to be extra wary of her.

The pirates are still shouting, still running around like headless chickens, and he's so busy mocking them in his head that he nearly falls off the rope when something tugs on it sharply from below. The captain is close behind him. The problem is the creature, a gray, ugly thing, with large bulgy eyes and huge tail fins, who, having jumped a good meter at least, has sunk its teeth into the captain's right thigh. It looks a bit like a cross between a shark and a seal, with flippers on either side, not massive, but with giant teeth, and terrifying just the same.

Slaine resists the urge to scream, instead clinging to the rope, and just watches. He watches, and the captain does not let go of the rope like Slaine thought he would, nor does he start screaming in pain, or thrashing around aimlessly like Slaine would've done. He leans his upper body back, away from the creature, sticking his leg out, and then Slaine can't take it anymore, and he chooses not to think about why. His stilettos are several inches tall, and sharp, and he doesn't know why he's wearing them but he's glad for it now. He pulls one off and throws it, hard, aiming for the creature's eye. For once, he actually hits his mark. The heel of the shoe meets the soft tissue of its eye and sticks, dark liquid seeping out. The creature rears back, not letting go, but squealing loudly, looking angry and in pain. A harpoon comes sailing from the ship, thrown by the redheaded lady, Slaine assumes, and impales the creature's torso. It's long enough that Slaine can see it poke through the other side.

The captain is amazingly composed. He wraps one arm around the rope, and uses the other to pry at the creature's jaw until it loosened and fell back into the waves. The entire time, he makes no sound that Slaine can hear, shows no expression that Slaine can see.

The crew has quieted down. The captain reaches up and taps Slaine's ankle, the shoeless one, and there is something different about the crinkles around his eyes, slightly warmer than before. "Up you go, darling."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo. i am really bad at action scenes. so bad. I've never been able to write them well, but i would really appreciate any suggestions or critique y'all have!!


	3. The One Where Slaine Gets Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine isn't sure exactly what he expected to happen after he is unceremoniously dropped on the deck. Nonetheless, it surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late. my only excuses are school, work, and Voltron.

Slaine isn't sure exactly what he expected to happen after he is unceremoniously dropped on the deck. Nonetheless, it surprises him.

The captain doesn't seem to be too hurt, save for the ridiculously large tooth protruding from his thigh. But even so it appears not to affect him much. His demeanor betrays nothing. Slaine wonders just how deep that indifference goes. All the way to his soul?

"Are you stupid? Do you want to die?"

"Calm your tits, sugar."

"Up you go, darling."

No. There's no way.

There's a hand dangling in front of his face. It takes him a moment it belongs to the carrot top, and it's extended to help him up, but when he does he rolls his eyes - really, now the idiot wants to be helpful - and pushes himself to his feet. Or tries to, anyway. What he actually does is wobble and then fall back down on his rear with a startled squeak. The carrot top laughs at him, and it sounds like bleating baby goats but apparently it's contagious because Slaine catches it, but a different strain, not a laugh so much as a giggle fit. Maybe it's the hysteria, but once he starts he can't seem to stop.

You almost died. You promised Asseylum you'd stay safe and come back to her. How could you be so careless with that promise?

He doesn't have an answer. The voices in his head are right.

His brain must be fried at this point, because he decides to try standing again while still giggling. He lurches precariously and the carrot top starts to reach out to steady him, but Slaine steadies himself, attempting to glare at him while still giggling. Miraculously, he manages to stay standing despite the fact that he's missing a stiletto and his right foot is at least three inches taller than his left, and, holding both his stomach and his dagger, dragging his soaked dress, begins to limp toward his boat, breathy giggles still slipping out of him. He catches a glimpse of the captain as he turns away, and the sheer awe in his eyes nearly makes Slaine turn back around. If Slaine didn't know better he'd think that the captain had never heard anyone laugh before. He isn't sure what it is about his laugh specifically that startled the captain. He chooses not to dwell on it, and walk away instead.

No one stops him. Not that he wants them to, but it is surprising. He trips near the cabin in the center of the ship but catches himself on the cabin wall and keeps going.

His boat is tethered to the pirates', and he continues until he reaches the edge. The captain had picked him up and carried him onto the pirate ship here, but seeing as he really isn't anxious to repeat that particular experience, he takes off his shoe (why he didn't do that before is beyond him), climbs up onto the edge of the ship, and, still gasping for air, and jumps the few feet across to his boat. He's done similar maneuvers before, vaulting across creeks with Asseylum, so he doesn't worry too much about falling. He lands not so gracefully, tripping on his dress and his rear hits the deck of his boat, but he's finally back on his own boat so he counts it a success. By now he's laughed enough that there are tears coursing down his cheeks, and ordinarily he'd worry about ruining his makeup but if that dip in the sea hadn't ruined it already, then it was indestructible. It probably is indestructible, he muses. Asseylum is a magic user for sure. He's chuckling at the mental image of her in front of a black cauldron, making a brew out of newts and human body parts, when he catches a sight of his sails.

He stops laughing immediately.

Enraged, he throws his shoe down and reaches behind him to fumble with the ties on his dress. It's big and heavy and if he wants to fix this, he needs to get out of the dress. Of course, the blasted thing was meant to be removed by more than one person, and he still doesn't want to cut it to pieces. So, muttering to himself, but more confident in his chances of survival now that the captain had both saved him and let him go - he hadn't even demanded the dagger back, which is good because Slaine thinks it's pretty and has no intention of returning it - he turns around and vaults back onto the pirate ship, heading straight for the sails.

The pirates are still congregated around the captain, murmuring to themselves. He can't hear them, but that doesn't really matter. He's matching towards the main mast with purpose, and when he gets there, he grabs at the closest sail and yanks. It doesn't tear, or even seem budge, so he growls and raises the dagger.

A hand grabs his wrist and normally he would turn around to see who it is or try to escape but he must still be at the peak of hysteria and he just doesn't care.

He moves the dagger from his right hand to his left, rearing it back again to slash at the sails. Another hand grabs that wrist, pulling them in so his arms are wrapped around himself and his back is pressed against a familiar warm chest and his dagger can do no harm. He growls in frustration, struggling against what the back of his mind is calling an embrace.

"Shhh," the captain whispers, and Slaine denies the way it calms him, denies the sense of security he feels, denies everything this embrace makes him feel, but he's always been terrible at lying, even to himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize your sails were that important to you."

Well, of course they're important. There's no wind, and they're not moving, how can he sail without them?

The captain releases one of his wrists to run his hand soothingly up and down Slaine's shoulder. It's nice and comforting, and he can feel himself relaxing into it. The scent of oranges floats around him, like a citrus-y haze, and he's never had particularly strong feelings about oranges but he thinks they're pretty nice. He can't remember the last time he felt so at ease.

Wait.

What.

He brings his foot up sharply behind him, his heel connecting right in between the captain's legs. The sharp exhalation at his ear and the loosening of the arms around him is all the confirmation he needs. He clutches the captain's arms close to himself, drops his weight and pulls, lurching forward and he flings the captain over his shoulder and onto the deck.

The dagger in his hand is speckled with red, and when he looks at the captain he realizes he must have cut the pirate's hand as he threw him. Part of him wants to go over there and kiss it better, but he tells that part of him to shut up in favor of oh god what have I done they're going to kill me I just wanted my sails back damn it-

The captain is laughing.

Slaine stares at him, wondering if maybe the man likes pain. The more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes.

The captain's laughter is quiet, more silent gasps and shaking shoulders than actual laughter. But he looks up at Slaine with a twinkle in his eye, a twinkle that leans in close and whispers, I like you. You're interesting. Stay for a while.

Maybe he's the one who likes pain, because he's actually considering it.

No. Bad plan. No, Slaine, no.

He just wants to understand this pirate who defies all pirate stereotypes, whose crew seems to love and respect him, who has a ruby for an eye, who smells like he bathes with orange juice and who seems to actually give a damn about what happens to him. Is that so wrong?

Yes, his brain hisses at him. It's the dumbest thing you've ever thought of, and that alone speaks volumes.

The captains stands up, and Slaine is again amazed by his pain tolerance. Maybe he doesn't like pain after all. But then when Slaine kicked him between the legs he'd seemed affected…

He shakes his head, dispelling those thoughts. His brain is right. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get his damn sails back from this damn pirate who is walking towards him right now with that damn twinkle in his eye but that same damn twinkle has his frozen in place, his hand tightening around the dagger, prepared for retaliation.

The captain stops a few steps away from him. He reaches out, slowly, watching Slaine carefully, and takes Slaine's free hand in his own. His hand is rough with callouses, but his touch is gentle. Warm.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry," he says, and Slaine has half a mind to cut him, but something in the captain's tone gives him pause. The captain glances over his shoulder and calls, "Rayet! Would you bring my pet his sails?"

Pet? Now Slaine is really going to cut him.

Wait. No. He's giving you the sails. Focus on the sails, Slaine, focus on the sails.

The redhead lady shakes her head. "You had Calm cut them up and turn them into torches, remember?"

Slaine's eyes widen. What. The captain runs his thumb across Slaine's knuckles. He bites back a shiver.

"Oh, yeah, we were running low on torches," he murmurs. "Oi, princess, don't cut up these sails or else we'll all be stuck out here."

Unfortunately, he makes a good point.

"Where is it you're in such a hurry to, anyway, and all alone in such a fancy dress and a tiny boat? Don't tell me you were running away?" He fake gasps in fake shock and puts on an air of fake scandal and he just sounds so fake that Slaine fights back a laugh, and glowers at him instead.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll take you wherever you wanna go. You saved my life, so it's only fair."

And he smiles.

Some would say like the sun or the moon, but Slaine thinks a better metaphor would be the stars, always hanging up there in the sky, but taken for granted. Something people used to worship, something they wish on, something they write poetry and songs about. Something most don't truly appreciate, like, oh, look stars, but some look up at in amazement and breathe, wow, that's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so i got a lovely comment about what kind of dress Slaine is wearing and i see it as something like [this](https://1drv.ms/i/s!Ah5RDxGjLIGJk6AHaQOxzDTQlmffZg) but with more laces and corset-y stuff. I really like this color and design tho. but y'all are free to imagine whatever you think works best!  
> also no, this is not on hiatus, i'm doing my best to update as often as i can but *breathes heavily* VOLTRON and also school and work are kinda taking up my time, as well as the candy shop au i'm in the process of writing for the Dantaliam ship, and all the little oneshots for other ships, BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL WORK ON THIS AS OFTEN AS I CAN I LOVE YOU ALL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Slaine realizes. This man is very dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *approaches slowly, hands you chapter, runs away*
> 
> okay but I just wanna share this lovely [fanart](http://rodentartinkyl.tumblr.com/post/152009385552/this-is-a-wip-i-regret-my-life-decision-the-more) that [this lovely person](http://rodentartinkyl.tumblr.com/) drew for this fic, and the [colored version](http://rodentartinkyl.tumblr.com/post/152121471212/a-fanart-for-the-fanfic-pirate-property-by)!!!! Aren't they amazing!!!! Please go by and say hi to them, they're so talented and they're the first ones to ever draw art for something i wrote so I'm super excited!!!

The pirate captain had given him clothes, and the Rayet character had helped him unlace the dress and corset slowly enough that he didn't faint (honestly, noblewomen deserved a prize for wearing those all day, every day) and Slaine had just barely managed to conceal the fact that he very much lacked female anatomy.

Most of the crew has retired to bed by now, and he had expected to be locked away, or at least supervised. The captain, however, didn't seem to agree.

"There's nowhere for the princess to go," he'd said when that Rayet person narrowed her eyes at him. "She's already tried jumping overboard, and stealing our sails. We've already agreed to take her wherever she wants to go, when she decides where she wants to go. It's in her best interest to be complacent."

_ Big word for a scoundrel like you _ , Slaine had nearly retorted, because unfortunately the pirate had a point. It really is in his best interest to be complacent. He wonders if the captain is an ex-noble. With his demeanor, Slaine wouldn't be surprised.

The sun had set hours ago, and the tall dark haired woman, who Slaine has noticed bears striking resemblance to the captain, had offered him food and a bed, but he had recoiled at the thought of sleeping in a _pirate's_ bed or eating their food, and, like she could sense his discomfort, had smiled in a way he supposed was meant to be sympathetic and left him alone.

It's almost like they're trying to be nice to him, he muses as he leans over the railing at the front of the ship, like they want him to stay. That's silly, of course, but he can't figure out why else they would go out of their way to give him space and free roam of the entire ship. They were trying to make him feel comfortable, for reasons he felt were just beyond his grasp.

He isn't sure where the ship is headed, or even what direction, and he's not about to stoop so low as to ask a pirate for assistance, so here he is, squinting at the stars in the sky, trying to discern where they're going, which would have been a lot easier if he had actually paid attention to his tutor.

This whole running away thing would have been a lot smoother if he'd paid attention to his tutor, he realizes. At least he'd made sure to say goodbye before he left. His tutor is the only person besides Asseylum who gives a damn about Slaine, and he loves them both for it.

Footsteps behind him break his concentration. The captain is clearly being loud on purpose. Is he trying not to spook Slaine?

"Aren't you cold?" the captain asks, coming to stand beside him, studying his face. Slaine does his best not to give any indication of being cold. He is though, barefoot as he is, clad only in a white cotton blouse and a skirt that reaches the floor and keeps tripping him every time he forgets to gather it up before walking. His long hair is still damp, slowly drying in tangled knots that he's too lazy to try and comb through with his fingers, not helping the chill.

In short, he's freezing, but he'll die before he admits it.

So he turns up his nose and stares out at the water like it's far more deserving of his attention. He expects the captain to be annoyed, angry, even. What he doesn't expect is to hear a huff of amused laughter, followed by the rustling of cloth. He turns to see the captain removing his coat. A part of him starts to panic, even as he's unsure why, because he's still holding the dagger and has no real reason to be afraid, but the captain seems to sense his unease and slows his movements, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and extending it towards Slaine, who stares at it like he doesn't know what a coat is.

99% of him is sorely tempted to refuse it, but he's so very cold, and there's a kindness in the captain's eyes that Slaine has seen before, when he was younger, and Asseylum would sneak him into her room to him from his raging guardians, and smother him with blankets and hot cocoa that he gulped down even as it burned his tongue. It's the sort of kindness that he never expected from anyone else, especially not a pirate.

_ What do you want from me? _ He wants to demand. Even if it gives away his gender, he still wants to know, _needs_ to know. He opens his mouth to ask. His mind chooses that moment to betray him, of course, and he bursts into tears.

The captain looks mildly startled, but Slaine's starting to realize that he's just a mild kind of person, and his vision is blurred so badly that he can't be sure. He takes a moment to be embarrassed of ugly a crier he is. His hands come up to cover his face. His knees give out. He doesn't understand. He'd been fine, up until he'd been shown the smallest of kindnesses, and then he fell apart. Is this really all it takes to break him?

Strong arms catch him before his knees hit the deck, and he gasps a shuddering breath. His hands clutch at the warm shoulders, trying to decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. He's torn between the voice in his head shouting _PIRATE_ and the voice whispering, _warm_.

The arms wrap around him, warm and steady, but loose enough that he can easily break free if he wants to. And he should want to. He _does_ want to, but instead he finds himself leaning into the pirate's embrace, drawing comfort from it, and he can't bring himself to question why.

He realizes that he's utterly at the captain's mercy, but the captain doesn't do anything except tighten his hold and run a hand up and down Slaine's back in a way that should not be soothing but somehow is, never going below his mid back.

"Falling from heaven is hard isn't it?" he asks sympathetically, and Slaine chokes on a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll catch you, if you'll let me."

_ Why? _ He wants to ask, is finally going to ask, but the tears have taken his voice hostage and he can't speak.

"I have a feeling you're going to string me along," the pirate says. "If it were anyone else I wouldn't tolerate it, but there's something about you."

His dark hair brushes against Slaine's cheek as he shakes his head ruefully. "You jumped off my ship. You stole my dagger and cut me with it. You even tried to steal my sails." He laughs quietly. "No one has ever tried to steal my sails before."

_ I'm honored to be the first _ , Slaine thinks, then wonders where in the world that thought came from.

"You're not a lady," the captain says matter-of-factly, with no trace of the anger Slaine had expected upon discovery. "But you seem more comfortable in a skirt than most men would be. Is that why you won't talk? Because you thought your voice would give you away?"

_ Oh, _ Slaine realizes. _This man is very dangerous._

"Rayet noticed your…how did she put it? 'Overbearing sense of modesty' while helping you unlace your corset. She says to tell you that you aren't as subtle as you think. Calm speculated that you might be misleading us about your gender. They're a lot smarter than most people give 'em credit for."

Well, damn. It hadn't crossed his mind that the crew actually spoke to the captain about things like that. He wonders who Calm is.

"You'll notice this isn't your typical pirate ship," the captain tells him with a hint of pride in his voice. "They aren't your typical pirate crew. And I'm not your typical pirate captain. Do you feel better?"

The sudden question catches him off guard. He realizes that he's stopped crying. And he does feel better. But he's still not quite ready for the captain to pull back, so when he starts to, Slaine shoves down his fear and distaste of pirates and shifts to wrap his arms around the captain's neck.

"Cold," Slaine murmurs, and the captain shakes with silent laughter.

"You can have my coat, you know." But his tone is teasing, and he tugs Slaine closer, maneuvering so his legs are stretched out and Slaine is settled between them. Then he crosses his legs, effectively putting Slaine in his lap. "Sorry, my legs were going numb. Is this okay?"

Slaine hums his assent, the captain's words and warmth lulling him to sleep. His hands are still cold, though, so he tucks them under the captain's collar. The captain gasps sharply, and Slaine worries that he's gone too far. "Is this okay?" he whispers against the junction between the captain's neck and shoulder.

"Yes," is all the captain says, and if his voice is a little hoarser, Slaine is too tired to notice.

"Don't go anywhere, m'kay?" he mutters. "You're really warm. Will you be my new blanket?"

His blanket is shaking again, warm exhalations against his skin. He snuggles closer.

"You're probably going to break me."

The words are quiet, as if he thinks Slaine is asleep. But he's not quite yet, and his mind is screaming at him to wake up, to pay attention, because this is important and he needs to listen.

"But that's okay," the captain breathes, turning his head slightly to press his lips to Slaine's neck, short and chaste and so much more gentle than Slaine had expected from him. "You strike me as worth it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay I've had this in my notebook forever and I'm only now just typing it up and posting it because I'm lazy, sorry. Calculus is kicking my ass, it's crazy

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://getasword.com/2158-thickbox_default/elite-medieval-knight-dagger.jpg) is the dagger, i wish it had a ruby in the hilt but i could not find a pic that quite matched the image in my head so this is the closest i got  
>  i survive on kudos and comments, please help me continue to live. also i'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) come say hi!!


End file.
